Who knew she'd be the one
by happinesslover521
Summary: This is a snermione love story where they were enemies in high school and there high school reunion caused things they never expected.


Who knew she'd be the one.

_This is a Snermione fanfiction or Snape/Hermione. Its basically focused a little bit on their childhood. But not a lot mostly when they're adults. _

Who knew my worst enemy when i was younger would turn out to be mine. It all started at our high school reunion, i was standing there starting to get bored when i noticed she was studying me intently. I started walking towards her without even thinking about it. I seen her looking at me with a very confused look on her face. I realized what i was doing ,stopped and turned around walking back to where i was standing. My mind was all over the place it went from thinking about her to knowing that this can't happen because we are from completely different worlds i mean she's a good girl and I'm from the death eaters complete opposite of a good person. She would never like me, no way. I was so caught up in my thoughts that i didn't even realize she was standing right in front of me watching.

"Snape" she was rapidly snapping her fingers in my face. "SNAPE!" she screamed. I immediately snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. She had a concerned look on her face, the one i always saw sitting next to her in class when she didn't get a good grade. I completely understood if i had parents like hers expecting her to get straight A's all the time. Her parents were always coming into class yelling at the teacher for not giving her a good grade. Some days i was sympathetic but some days i sat there and laughed in her face. I regret everything evil I've done to her and i mean everything.

_Flashback_

Thursday March 20th 1980 { yes i looked that up}

Today was the day i had to sit next to Hermione in Charms. I absolutely hate those days. We've been mortal enemies since year 1. She makes everything i do seem worse then it is. Like, when i had to work with Cedric a couple weeks ago and i turned him into a sparkling fairy. I mean what's wrong with that? He was going to end up becoming one anyways. Or when i was stuck in Lockheart's class and i accidentally killed him. He's absolutely the worst teacher ever he deserved it, everyone was happy! But, why didn't she? Who knows, she's a goody two shoes of course she would think like that.

I looked over at Hermione walking over to me well, at least it looked like it. She sat down in the seat next to me said "Hi" and got to work. Thank god today's the day we have a lot of work to do so she has no time to talk to me. Well, at least that's what i thought until we were told we had to work with partners, and of course i had to work with her. _Oh joy i have to work with my enemy...fun. _I rolled my eyes and kept working like the professor never said anything. He walked over to me and forced me to work with her. I slowly slid my desk over and she did too. _I so do NOT want to work with her. This is torture. _I guess i was off in my own little world again because, she was snapping her fingers in my face. "Snape wake up!" I grabbed her hand as quick as i could and put it back on her desk. "Don't EVER do that again" Her eyes went wide and she immediately went back to her work. The teacher started going around and handing our papers back. She realized she had got a E on it. The professor had called her parents and right at that moment her parents came running in. They ran straight up to Hermione and started yelling at her. I was sitting there laughing at her, i knew it was wrong but i continued to do it anyways. Her dad realized i was laughing and he started yelling some pretty bad things at me, too. Then Flitwick walked over to her father and said 'Stop with the language it's not appropriate for these children! If you don't stop Hermione will be expelled' He slightly lowered his shoulders in defeat, turned around and walked out of the room. Hermione's mom following behind. That was the last time we'd seen them in the room.


End file.
